


Dream Team

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Sarah, Brody and Preston are an excellent team in any situation.





	Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).

It was summer vacation for the Ninja Steel Power Rangers, well they were technically former Power Rangers, but even without powers you never really stopped being a Power Ranger. Hayley and Calvin were out on a date. Levi had a concert out of town. That left just Brody, Sarah, and Preston to spend the day together.

There was a lot that the three would have enjoyed doing together from going to the beach, to training, to practice Preston’s magic show, or helping Sarah with her research and development. Even having a romantic evening with the three of them would have been a fine option. They weren’t doing any of those very enjoyable things together, that was because they were invited to participate in a Ranger Royale! 

It was a fun competition between three-man teams of Power Rangers. Morphing wasn’t allowed, but other abilities were. Each participant had three flags and if you lost all three you were out. Some teams had magic, others had tech, and another had ninjas. Together, Brody, Sarah, and Preston had all three.

Now, the three of them had ducked into a low laying patch of woods, bushes all around and trees above gave them a measure of concealment.

Each of them wore camouflage clothing, with a stripe down the side indicating their ranger color. Green rangers had an unfair advantage in that regard.

“What are we going to do?” Preston asked as he looked between Brody and Sarah. “I can’t take on three Mystic Force Rangers in a magic duel at the same time. There are three of them, they’ve been doing this longer, and they’re taught by a famous sorceress.”

“You don’t have to beat them,” Sarah said. “All we have to do is get the flags off of them.”

“You sound like you have an idea,” Brody said as both looked to Sarah.

“I do,” she said with a smile. “Preston, can you hold them off for a few minutes?”

He nodded. “I can, but only because they’re going easy on me.”

“Brody, what martial arts teams are closest?” Sarah asked.

“Ninja Storm and Samurai.”

“Both are exactly what they sound like?” Sarah asked.

“Mostly, the green member of Ninja Storm is a samurai,” Brody said.

“Alright. Preston, you need to get caught in a magic duel with Mystic Force. Brody, lead Samurai back towards Mystic Force,” Sarah said.

“And what will you be doing?” Preston asked.

Sarah smiled. “Oh, just trying out something I was working on. Good luck,” she said.

All three exchanged looks. They had been the first three Ninja Steel rangers. They’d shared their first battle together. This might be a friendly battle between Rangers who had no serious intention of harming one another, but it was still battle and each felt a sense of worry for the other two at parting, even as they had utmost faith in the abilities of the others.

Preston and Brody left first, Brody taking to the branches of the trees while Preston kept to the ground. Sarah was left to pull open her backpack and pull out the holographic projector that she’d been working on. It wouldn’t fool someone in close quarters, but from a distance it could create a convincing illusion.

She grabbed her multitool from her pocket and used it to open the screws keeping it closed. Sarah pulled it apart, exposing the circuit boards. A few changes were needed if her plan was going to work.

The sound of magic clashing against magic was coming from her four o’clock. Sarah stayed calm but she sped up her adjustments. In the other direction she heard the clash of steel on steel. Brody had made contact with the Samurai Rangers. 

The last adjustment was made, and Sarah shut the casing. She lost one of the screws, but the rest she screwed firmly down into place. All done she ran towards the sound of Preston fighting the Mystic Force Rangers. She stayed low, out of sight. 

The holographic projector was in place. When Samurai approached, they’d see an illusion of Mystic Force attacking them and Mystic Force would see an illusion of Samurai. With a little luck, they’d be distracted enough for the three Ninja Steel Rangers to take their flags and knock out both teams at once.

* * *

“Your plan was brilliant,” Preston said as he pulled Sarah into a hug that Brody also joined in on.

Sarah laughed. “Thanks. I just wish we’d won.”

“Jungle Fury deserved the win,” Brody said. He was grinning from ear to ear. “I still can’t believe we took out both Mystic Force and Samurai.”

“Hey,” Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger said as she approached the three of them, “that was a great strategy. Well played. You should come to the Shiba Compound and spar with us sometimes.”

“That sounds epic,” Brody said.

Mia waved goodbye to the three of them before heading off to leave with her teammates.

“What do you guys want to do now?” Sarah said.

“We could go out together. It’s been awhile since the three of us went out on a date,” Preston suggested. “I was thinking Jungle Karma Pizza. I heard they were going to have free pizza to celebrate their win.”

Sarah linked her arms through the arms of Brody and Preston. She looked at first one, then the other, and smiled. “I can’t think of any place I’d rather be than with the two of you.”

“I feel the same way,” Brody said with a matching smile.

“Me too. You don’t think we’re going to have to explain to the Jungle Fury Rangers about the three of us being together, do you?” Preston asked. He had no problem being with the two people he loved, but he seemed unsure of revealing it to Rangers outside of their team.

“They’re Power Rangers,” Sarah said. “I think if any group isn’t going to need an explanation it’s going to be our fellow Rangers.”

With that the three left to have their own date night together, celebrating their achievement and congratulating the winners of the competition.


End file.
